Kerim
Kerim is a lone wanderer that wanders the lands of Trepheon with the hope of understanding himself to a far better extent and finding out of his exact origins. Seeking an understanding of the universe surpassing any other in both the physical and metaphysical sense, Kerim is a curious demon who understands the shady reputation of demons and seeks refuge in a land where he cannot be harmed. An eternal peace, he describes it. Backstory Kerim was born into unknown territory at an early age and abandoned. Finding himself to be shunned and rejected by a technologically advanced society that was growing into higher depths of establishment, Kerim fled the likes of the society that he had met with on that fateful day and found himself wandering the lands of Trepheon with a rigorous desire and need to explore the land that he was surrounded by, convinced that he would gain a deeper understanding of '''self '''and his backstory as well as the entire universe. Becoming a telemancer and dawning a robe while exploring the Northern Wastelands, it would be then that Kerim would survive on his own and nurture himself on his own, making few companions and finding himself to be so horribly lonely that he resented his own existence as a demon. His indeterminate lifespan seemed to falter as he continuously wandered into more disputes with townsfolk on his own whim out of curiosity and found his existence random and without obvious merit; obviously pointless, but that would soon change as he encountered something odd in the minds of someone he encountered on one of his travels. Driven insane by the message that he encountered, Kerim sought refuge in an eternal world where he could never be harmed then and began a grand adventure to finding out the answers of the universe, meditating almost religiously and committing crimes of sacrilege to those that wronged him in the favor of a deity that he believed was following him. Appearance Kerim is a tall and lean figure with an evened body that is usually concealed by the telemancer cloak that he wears. Taller than the average human and overwhelmingly intimidating with the amount of height that he carries though below the average height of a demon, Kerim often evokes fear into humans and is hated by them even if he means no harm, which makes him a target for certain death, backed up by his strong innate structure, which allows him to endure strikes that would normally cripple the average demon. Traits * Kerim is a telemancer with a strong sense of relying on his powers to get by in everyday life, making everyday tasks such as the transfer of items to his hand or even cooking and is impaired by his religious beliefs, believing that he is owed by a deity that has blessed him with the powers of mancy and a deity that has created the universe, though such beliefs are obscure and possibly results of gradual insanity that have emerged from his constant isolation throughout his entire life; a trait that can mentally impair just about anyone. * He has knowledge of tailoring and basic creation of simple tools or items that can be used for battle such as slingshots, but his weapon crafting skills are not even comparable to that of your average blacksmith or weapon creator. He is knowledgeable with telemancy and talented with telemancy, but he is not noticeably powerful with it as he has yet to master any techniques associated with the class of mancy in general. * Kerim is a dedicated and mentally indomitably willed person who, once he pushes his mind to something, will not be stopped, at least not against his will as demonstrated by the time that he survived an overwhelming bore of archers that had taken him hostage as a result of his status as a demon, surviving the incident through his durability and willpower plus the fact that he was not fatally shot in any areas that would normally kill a demon. * Kerim is a sensitive and has the ability to sense specific movements very quickly if necessary. * His fatal and most dangerous flaw is his stubborn behavior. Once convinced, Kerim will never go back on a belief or compromise it, even if it might cost him his life. He is also psychologically unstable. Personality Kerim is a very reserved demon who speaks in few words. When he speaks, his speech is very brief and he mostly prefers to keep his opinionated statements closely linked to himself and no one else unless he is very close to them. Kerim lacks friends because of his status as a demon and is considered psychologically unstable by many other townsfolk, mainly because of his possession of a shrine dedicated to a deity that perhaps doesn't even exist. Kerim will do anything benefited to the capacity of survival as of the moment as long as it guarantees that he still has a chance of surviving, contradicting his "never go back" or "compromise" mentality. In addition to these qualities, Kerim maintains a black and white perspective of the world, agreeing to punishment of those who do bad in the most cruelest ways possible unless he deems them acceptable to some standard or a friend, once again contradicting a quality established about his personality. Kerim considers himself a mystery and will do anything to solve that mystery and understand more about himself, even if it means a sacrifice of the others around him unless those people are a part of what makes him himself as he is generally confused and in the darkness about the very nature of existence in general for anyone. Latest Storyline Northern Wastelands Summary * Kerim, on an expedition through the cruel snow, meets a man in a village. He is offered tea and bread for nourishment and willfully accepts. On the way back, he is stopped in his tracks by a shirtless man and he is randomly attacked by archers believing him to be a barbaric demon. The shirtless man narrowly escapes, but Kerim is left for dead by the shirtless man and nearly dies in his encounter with the archers before escaping. * Meditating to rejuvenate his power on his occasional stops in the Northern Wastelands, Kerim sets out on an impactful journey to discover the meaning of his existence as a demon and occupant of the lands of Trepheon. Eastern Castletown & Desert Ruins * Kerim escapes to the Eastern Castletown with the assistance of a few bystanders and gets treatment from a kind house of doctors and experts. Beforehand, he witnesses the beating of the shirtless man; an act committed by demon barbarians. The shirtless man is crippled. Kerim debates reading the mind of the shirtless man, but he is unable to get a read on any thoughts and nearly goes insane from reading the mind of the other man, internally mind boggled by what he envisioned as the inner subconscious of the man whose mind he tried to read. * Kerim meets Aldran Wolfhammer briefly, but he is not given a name and starves for a companion to assist him in his adventure as he detects weakness and fragility in his structure. In admiration of the deity that he so valiantly worships, he meditates for a few minutes before setting out on another adventure to find an ally. Isolated and alone for most of his life, he considers it an impossible task, as most of the residents in the area are too occupied to even care about Kerim's presence, causing him to leave the castletown in pursuit of more important matters. * Kerim leaves the Eastern Castletown after smuggling food into a plastic bag. He encounters a boy named Icarus and befriends him. * Icarus and Kerim spend the night inside of a cabin and get to know each other. It is here where Icarus demonstrates his fascinating blacksmith abilities and creates a shortsword for Kerim. Kerim takes the shortsword and sheathes it in a slot on his telemancer robe coated from a fine metal. Kerim replenishes on his power by meditating, enhancing his telemancy powers while Icarus sleeps and indulges in a long rest, resting up for the following day. * Kerim and Icarus then leave to the desert ruins after sleeping and practice on one another, fighting. The two aren't able to fight to their two potential due to the exhaustion of their long travel and end up having an inconclusive battle. Kerim comments that Icarus must expand his fighting abilities with constant practice before the two of them establish contact with anybody for their general wellbeings. * Kerim meditates in the desert to increase the efficiency of his telemancer powers. Powers and Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''A remarkable hand to hand combatant with little tutoring in the areas of combat, Kerim has shown the basic ability to fend for himself from any form of danger. Though he is not as strong as other demons such as the barbarians that easily beat up the strong almost superhuman-like individual that ditched him in the Northern Wastelands, Kerim uses his refined resilience and enhanced stamina reserves to confuse those that he is matched with in combat, coordinating advanced and resilient combat movements to confuse his opponents to lure them into making mistakes. As of the moment, Kerim's current feats are managing to fend off from several archers hitting him with the intention of weakening and neutralizing him with basic hand to hand combat skills and defeating his younger ally, Icarus, in hand to hand combat effortlessly without even having to utilize any form of weaponry and simply using his wit. '''Telemancy: '''Kerim is a novice telemancy user and has shown moderate capability with the form of mancy, using his telemancy abilities to transport others to other locations such as the soldier that he briefly encountered in the snow village during one of his trips. He requires constant meditation to replenish his telemancy abilities after a certain period of time and it seems that his telemancy abilities have not yet surged to their fullest potential, making him only novice level at the moment in regards to how good he is with using the techniques associated with the mancy.